A Reporter's Job
by Popolopy
Summary: A very renowned reporter goes on a dare from his best friend. Just to gain some information for his next report. When he went in a "haunted" house, he finds a girl. Now... he's helping her remember who she is. And forgets all about his report.


**A Reporter's Job- Chapter 1**

"Hey Luke! Come over here, I found something. Uhhh… rather someone."

"Oliver, are you really 25 years old, or just a 5 year old?"

I saw her. She was so skinny. She was like a stick. But no doubt, she was pretty. I think she was stripped of her clothes and grew her hair long, to cover her body up. I didn't know the story behind her and this entire house but it was pretty creepy.

"My name is Oliver Mustow. I am a reporter living here in Britain; I am 25 years old and a very wealthy man. Apparently, I am here recording whatever I'm saying and doing a dare for my best friend. Luke Grayart, a 26 year old teacher, and the cockiest person ever. The date today is June 23, 1978."

When I touched the tube she was floating in she fell out. More like slipped out. She was naked and filled with mush, or a despicable green liquid flowing on her.

"Uhhuh, uhhuh. Where am I? What year is it?"

"Madam, you are in a haunted house, and it's 1978. What's your name madam?" Luke said.

"I am not in a haunted house, this is where I live, Oh so that means I'm 24 years old now aren't I? Sorry sir, but I do not know my name. I have been stuck in here for so long I forgot my name. But I seem to remember my age, I don't know why." the woman said.

I was wondering if I should give her a name. I think I should, I feel a little bad for the girl. She seems pretty lonely. So I also think I should bring her in until she finds her true identity. It also may be a good story for my made up newspaper stories. No one believes me anyways. Why not I call her Sophie Kinlan. My mother's name was Kinlan Mustow… If I could remember clearly. I wonder where she is and father.

"Why not I call you, Sophie Kinlan." I wondered.

Apparently she agreed to my requiem, and she nodded her head slightly. Luke and I both carried her and we put our clothes on her. Luckily Luke was wearing a skirt that seemed like a dress. So that saved three of us. But he kept saying it was not a skirt. It was pretty obvious that it was a skirt.

She finally got home. Then Fredrick, my butler fixed her up after she took a bath. He had to comb all of Rapunzel's hair. Her hair was really long and black. While mine was also pretty long and silver. When she was done changing, she looked lovely in mother's tacky dress. She looked like a princess. I don't think that she knows how to tie her hair. Since there's so much. Is there a significance to her hair? What's the story behind everything about her? I have to find out as reporter, no matter what.

After I also took a shower I went downstairs, into our huge living room. I saw her playing with my dog, Carrosharry, which was a boy. She also looked glowing when she smiled. I knew that Sophie was having fun. I may be a ladies man, and a flirt, but I sure know how to take care of a woman my age.

I called her inside the house. I wanted to find out once and for all what her life has been up until now. Has it been a walk in the park? Or has it been a thorn in the arse?

I asked her a bunch of questions. Sophie, why were you in that house? Why were you in the tube? What happened to you? Tell me your life until now. Pretty good questions aren't they? But, she gave me a whole story. For some reason, when I listened to her, I REALLY LISTENED TO HER. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wouldn't listen at all to anyone when it's this long but this is what she said:

"I am the daughter or Julian. I only remember his first name. But he was my father. I loved my father and mother so much. But they hated me. They didn't want to have a child, but they loved making one. When I was born, my parents couldn't even stand my presence. My mom wanted to abort me, but she couldn't. My father didn't approve. Since they hated me, they wanted me to suffer, than to die on the spot."

"Is that so? Your parents must be very cruel then right? But don't worry, there's me, Luke, and Amy to help you out. Amy is one of our best friends too. You'll get to meet her soon enough. I think she'll be able to help with girl, or emotional problems. So don't worry."

Inappropriately she fell asleep, on my lap too. But I really didn't mind. Amy is actually the only girl that I can talk to… But today, I feel very comfortable with her. Even if I don't know her name or her roots. I just wish she finds them soon. I'm going to help Sophie with the power I have right now. Sophie, that's a promise.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After I heard the screaming, I knew who it was. So I got Sophie to take cover and go upstairs. She actually followed what I said. But anyways the screaming idiot here is Amy Jaoran. She is half Chinese half English. I really never understood her parents love. But I shouldn't judge it since she's in love with a special person.

"Hello Amy. How are you today?"

"WHAT? How did you get into my house Luke? Come here to meet Amy huh?" I screamed.

After that he didn't reply. But when I looked at Amy. She glared at me furiously. Is that even possible? I really wonder. But that girl can really pack an f-ing punch. She started lecture screaming at me. I really don't get that girl. She's an idiot. But when I brought Sophie down, she started to become really nice and stuff. How nice is this girl. She's still a bitch though. Sorry for the foul language.

"Hi, my name is Amy Jaoran, nice to meet you Sophie. I would like to talk to you upstairs if I may. Then I may even share some of my secrets with you, some that Luke and Oliver don't know. So just come." Amy said.

When the two girls went upstairs to Sophie's room, I just realized that Luke keeps reading this book. Stupid ass teacher. Always has to look good in front of his ladies. Fucking narcissist. Anyways I just found out that the book he was reading was a love story named the Cultural Differences of China and England.

What _do you_ think that means? Of course, of all people, Amy is the only Chi-English person here in the entire European continent. Luke, I really wonder about that guy. Is he really older than me? What the fuck. Anyways I better go check on Amy and Sophie. I need to know those secrets. Why can't they tell me ever?

"You know…. Sophie, you actually look kind of familiar. I think you know us...?" Jaoran said.


End file.
